9 Months
by crazyhpcfan
Summary: Lois discovers that she is pregnant. Follow Clark and Lois through the ups and downs as they embark on this next chapter of their lives together. Post-season 10.
1. Discovery

Lois stared the sticks. _Positive, positive, positive._ All of them said the same thing. She was pregnant. Tears welled up in her eyes. She and Clark were going to have a baby.

_It's a miracle._ This was something that neither of them had expected, or even though possible. Technically, Clark was a different species altogether (even if he didn't look it). They had asked Jor-El, but he couldn't be sure either way. It was too ambivalent for him to tell. But he suggested a procedure that would allow Lois a greater chance at getting pregnant.

_It worked._ _It actually worked._ Even with the procedure, Jor-El had estimated several moths at the very least before she got a slim chance at being pregnant. But here she was, six weeks later and already pregnant. _Smallville must have some super swimmers._

Okay, so first things first. Tell Clark. Tell the League. Tell Martha. Tell Perry. Well, maybe telling Perry could wait. She was Lois Lane. She wasn't going to be chained to a desk until late into her pregnancy – maybe when she entered the waddling stage. Find a good gynaecologist. Set an appointment. And so on it went. There were a lot of things that she should do, and she'd better get started.

Lois placed her hand on her stomach. "Hi there little fella. It's your mommy. I'm not sure that you can hear me yet, but I want you to know this. Your mommy and daddy love each other very much, and you are an embodiment of that love. You're our little miracle."

She sighed. "Well, I have to tell your daddy. He'll probably go into overprotective mode, but that's who he is. He'll make a wonderful father. I'm not sure that I'll be a great mother, but I'm going to do my best, okay? So go easy on me."

She smiled, and ran over to phone and pressed speed dial 1, calling Smallville to tell him the good news.

Clark was worried about Lois. She had been very sick for the past few days; she was tried, irritable, she snapped at people for the slightest mistakes and she was throwing up earlier this morning.

He knew thing were bad when she voluntarily stayed at home. Lois never volunteered to stay at home when she was sick. He usually had to beg, coerce and plead before she would agree. He also wanted to take the day off, but Lois made him come to work; their latest piece hit the stands that morning, and she wanted at least one half of the Lane-Kent team to be at the Planet, just in case.

Clark had argued over that. There was no way he was going to spend the day in the office when Lois was sick. They reached a compromise – Clark would be at the Planet for the morning only, and come back after lunch.

"Clark, how's Lois?" asked Jimmy.

"Still sick. I'm worried about her," Clark replied.

"Don't worry CK," said Jimmy. "Lois is tough. She'd probably be back within a few days, top of her form and bossing us poor saps around."

Clark had to smile at that.

Just then, his phone rang. _Lois,_ he thought, hearing the Whitesnake ring tone. "Lois, is everything okay?" he asked the minute he answered.

"Smallville, you better come home immediately," she said.

"What! What happened? Is anything wrong? Are you alright?" he asked in a panic.

"No! Nothing's wrong!" said Lois. "There just something I need to tell you."

"Can't it wait?"

"No."

Clark wondered what was so important that Lois couldn't wait to tell him. He informed Perry that he was taking the rest of the day off, and made his way home.

Lois was pacing. If Clark didn't come home soon, she was sure that she'd wear a hole in the floor. _But how am I going to tell him?_ She wondered. This was one of the best news that she could ever, or will ever give him. So she had to do it just right.

Clark then stepped into the room. "Lois," he said, "What's so important that you couldn't wait to tell me?"

She smiled and enveloped him in a hug. Lois tilled her head up and pressed her lips to Clark, kissing him passionately.

He pulled away from her. "Lois, not that I don't appreciate this, but what was so urgent that you needed me to come back home at once?"

Lois smiled. "Just a minute Smallville." She turned, and picked up something that was lying on the table, and handed them to Clark.

"Are there pregnancy tests?" he asked. His eyes widened when he saw that all of them were positive. "Lois," he said awed.

"So that procedure Jor-El suggested worked," said Lois. "We're going to be parents!"

The two of them could barely contain their excitement. After trying for so long, with so much heartbreak, they were finally getting what they wanted. A family.

"So Clark, do you want a boy or a girl?" But before Clark could open his mouth, she added, "And none of that crap about just wanting a healthy baby. I want to know."

Clark laughed. "While I do just want a healthy baby, I would prefer a girl. It would be nice to have a mini Lois running and bossing everyone around.."

"You want another Lois? Brave man."

"And you Lois?"

She smiled and gently stroked Clark's cheek. "I'm the opposite. I want a mini Smallville with black hair and blue-green puppy dog eyes that could get him anything he wants."

"I don't have puppy dog eyes!" he protested.

"You do," she said, her tone implying that her argument was final.

The two of them just held each other, basking in the glow of their love. "So, who should we tell next?" asked Clark.

"Our parents should be the next to know. Then the League," she said.

Clark made a face. "They would want to throw a party for us to celebrate. And I'll bet 50 bucks that Oliver would give us something embarrassing."

Lois chuckled. "_Sex for Expecting Mothers_, maybe? Or at least something like that, like how he gave us _The Joy of Sex_ for our wedding."

"I'm okay with it as long as we don't have to open the presents in front of everybody," said Clark.

Lois placed a hand on her stomach. It was so hard to believe that she a little life growing inside of her. She was going to be a mother. The thought of it was almost overwhelming. She turned to Clark and smiled at him. "So Smallville, how about we celebrate the good news?" She needed to taken her mind of this, just for a night.

Clark smiled back at her and superspeed them up to the bedroom.


	2. Celebrations

Chapter 2 – Celebrations

"So," said Kara. "Why did Lois and Clark call all of us here? It must be very big."

"Not telling," said Conner with a cheeky grin. "It's their news and I don't want to ruin it for them." Conner had noticed the positive pregnancy test results the minute he came home. With a little bit of grilling, they had told him about Lois' pregnancy. Corner was ecstatic. He couldn't wait to meet his little brother/sister/niece/nephew.

"Just a little hint?" pleaded Kara. This caused Martha and Sam to chuckle.

"Impatient girl, aren't you?" asked Sam. "You only need to wait five more minutes."

"Five minutes too long," said Kara, but she sat down on a couch and waited.

Shortly after, Lois and Clark came into the room. "So," demeaned Kara. "What's the big news? Tell me!"

With a big grin, Lois announced, "I'm pregnant!"

Both Kara and Martha hugged Lois. "Congratulations Lois!" said Martha. Sam gave her one of his rare smiles.

"So, any plans?" asked Kara.

"What plans?" said Lois.

"Well," said Kara, "Plans for any babysitting. I'll do it, anytime you ask.

Clark chuckled. "We might just take you up on that offer."

Conner laughed. "Considering how Lois and Clark are, the baby would be a heap of trouble. You are going to regret giving that offer soon enough." The group laughed at Kara's perturbed look the minute she realized what she had signed up for.

Martha took Lois aside so that she could 'give some advice'. Lois knew that they needed to discuss the pregnancy away from Sam. Lois wasn't sure if her father knew yet, but she suspected that he did. Still, it was better to be safe than sorry, especially with regard with her husband's safety.

"So Lois," whispered Martha. "Do you have any plans on the medical care for the pregnancy?"

Lois nodded. "We are going to see Jor-El first; we need to know what we need to do for the medical care for a half-Kyrptonian baby. And Emil would take care of the gynecologist part. He was one for a couple of years before going on to surgery."

Martha nodded. "Lois, if there's anything you need, anything at all, just give me a call. I'd be happy to help you in any way that I can." She wrapped her arms around Lois, enveloping her in a hug.

"Thanks Mom," said Lois. She knew that she would need help sooner rather than later, and she appreciated Martha's offer.

_At Watchtower_

Oliver and Chloe were running around trying to set things up for the party they were going to throw for Lois and Clark. The guests would arrive in an hour, and they still had a lot to do.

"Tell me," said Tess, "Why are you holding a party now? Most people don't have a baby shower until much later in the pregnancy."

Oliver glared at her. "Is there a problem with your RAM, Tess? I told you before, this isn't a baby shower. It's a 'Congratulations for Getting Pregnant' party."

The AI rolled her eyes. "Only you can think of something like this Oliver!" She sighed. "At least tell me you didn't get them a sex manual for pregnant women." At Oliver's guilty look, she groaned. "You did, didn't you?"

"Guilty as charged," he admitted.

Chloe laughed. "Did you expect anything else from him?" Shaking her head, she tied the final balloons in place. Smiling, the three of them stood back and admired the work they had done. The party would begin soon, and all they had to do was to arrange the food properly, and wait for everyone to arrive.

Shortly after everyone arrived, Chloe announced that she wanted to make a toast. "This for my favourite cousin. Congratulations on taking the next next step of your lives, and I wish you guys all the best."

Clark smiled and wrapped his hand around Lois' waist and held her close. It felt wonderful to be surrounded by his friends and family, celebrating the upcoming arrival of his child. This was something he wished for all his life, but he was never sure that he would get. Nothing could dampen his mood.

Shortly after Chloe had finished her toast, everyone dispersed into little groups, gossiping and catching up with their friends. Lois, who had just finished talking to Diana, spotted Clark and walk towards him. "You were right," she said. "They did throw a major party for us."

Clark rolled his eyes. "Did you have any doubts on that?"

Lois smiled. "It would be stupid to even contemplate the thought. To be honest, I wasn't expecting such a big gathering. I thought that they would save it for the baby shower."

"Oh Lois, the baby shower would be smaller. Ladies only," said Courtney, who was passing by and had overheard what Lois had said.

"So what kind of presents would I get? The practical kind like strollers and bibs, or the x-rated kind, like lingerie?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," replied Courtney.

"Look on the bright side Lois," said Clark. "No matter which kind of present you would get, I'm sure we'll find some way to use them."

"That's true Smallville, but I'm sure you'd enjoy one kind more than the other."

"Of course I will Lois." He kissed Lois deeply.

"Hey, will the two of you get a room!" Someone yelled. The two of the immediately separated.

"Later tonight," Clark promised Lois. The two of them then turned to join the party.


	3. Appointments

A/N: I'm sorry about the delay. My laptop wasn't working, but it's fixed now, and here's the next chapter.

* * *

"Are you ready for this?" asked Clark. "Seeing Jor-El about the baby?"

"I'm ready as I'll ever be," said Lois. She was bundled up as if she was going on an Arctic Expedition; which come to think of it, she was. "Now can we get a move on? This might be appropriate attire for your Ice Palace, but not for the current weather. I'm baking here!"

Clark laughed. He gently picked her up bridal style and speed off towards the Fortress. As soon as the reached the platform, Clark gently set Lois down on a short crystal pillar that doubled as a seat. Lois protested that she could stand, but Clark was having none of it.

"Jor-El," called out Clark. "I need to speak with you."

"What is it Kal-El?" the AI replied. "Is it something to do with your mate?"

"She's pregnant."

"I was not expecting this news so soon. The procedure must have worked better than I expected." Clark reflected that his father actually sounded pleased; well, at least as pleased as an AI could sound.

A crystal chamber slowly rose from the floor. "Lois Lane, will you step into the chamber? I would need to run some tests to ensure that both you and your baby are healthy."

Lois stepped into the chamber ans was immediately surrounded by a bright light. It reminded her of the light she was surrounded by when she visited Jor-El after seeing the first tape her mother made.

She didn't feel any discomfort, just a light tickling sensation. Little holographic data cards appeared in front of Clark; he studied them intently. Lois got a glimpse of some of the data.

_Blood pressure? Hormone levels? Jor-El could get all that just by shining a light on me? Man I wish Earth tech could be this convenient._

Soon, the examination was complete. Lois stepped out and turned to Clark. "So, what's the verdict?"

"The babies are completely healthy," said Jor-El.

"That's good to-" Lois suddenly realized what Jor-El had said. "Wait a minute, did you say _babies_? As in more than one?"

"Of course Lois. From the data I have gathered, you would be having triplets," said Jor-El.

* * *

"I can't believe it, I just can't believe it," said Lois, as she paced up and down the room. "I'm not sure if I can even handle _one_ baby, let alone _three_! I'm going to be a bad mother, I just know it! The kids will hate me and-" She was cut off by a kiss from Clark.

"Lois, calm down. You will be a good mother, you get along very well with Conner,don't you?"

"Conner is a teenager, very different from babies. And we'd be dealing with three at the same time!"

Clark placed his hands on her shoulders. He gently kissed her and pulled her close into a hug. "Lois, everything will be alright. You're not going to raise these babies alone. I'll be with you every step of the way." Lois smiled at that.

"Nothing messes with Lois and Clark," he continued, "Not even parenthood."

Lois tilted her head up and brushed her lips against Clark's lips. "Thanks Smallville. You always know how to calm me down when I panic, or cheer me up when I feel down."

"Oh Lois," said Clark, his voice thick. "You always do the same for me."

Once again the two of them kissed, basking in the glow of their love.

* * *

There were times when Kyrptonian technology was a pain. Like when Brainiac attacked or that time when Doomsday made an appearance once again. But during times like this, she really appreciated the technology they made.

All Jor-El had to do was shine a light on her and get all her vital stats. But with Earth tech, she had to get poked and prodded for an hour before she got to see Emil.

"Finally," she said,plopping down on a chair that was in the exam room. "Why does the medical community see the need to poke and prod me for an hour before they send me into your room? Is this some kind of hazing ritual for the mothers or something?"

Emil chuckled at that. "They just want to see if you're healthy Lois. And where's Clark?"

"He had a fire near Suicide Slums that he had to take care of. He'll be here shortly."

While waiting for Clark, Emil ran through all the standard questions that pregnant women were asked. He was quizzing her on her eating and exercise habits when Clark walked into the room. Emil smiled at him in greeting. Lois and Clark kissed briefly before continuing on with the questions.

Once he finished with the questions, Emil said, "Okay Lois, looks as if you're in good health. I just need to run some tests on the blood sample you gave earlier to confirm the pregnancy, and to see if there are any problems. I'll give you a call when I get the results. And Lois, before I give you some prenatal vitamins for the baby's health, you'd need to check with-"

But before he could finish, Clark cut in. "We already asked Jor-El that. He said it would be okay for Lois to be on Earth prenatal care; we just have to check in with him every once in a while to see how the babies are doing."

"Babies? As in more than one? Am I missing something? You can't tell something like that this early." said Emil.

"Apparently, on Krypton, they can tell how many babies we're having pretty soon," said Lois.

"Hm," said Emil, as he made a note of the fact in his file. "Well, here on Earth we have to wait a while for that confirmation, at your first sonogram. It'll be at three months. Just make an appointment, and I'll be sure to be on call."

"Thanks so much for you help with all of this Emil," said Clark as they stood up to leave.

"Not at all Clark. It's my pleasure. Anything to help a member of the team," said Emil.

As they left, he called out "And by the way, Congratulations on the new arrival." Emil was excited for this new arrival. Lois and Clark were good friends of his, and this was something both had been wanting for a long time. He was glad that they were finally getting their wish.


End file.
